Ronda Nocturna
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Una vieja costumbre no es tan dificil de quitar, en especial cuando no quieres abandonar a quienes amas.One Shoot


_**Una historia más para el tambo y con ella se hacen ¡ 50 historias de las tmnt en español! XD**_

_**Espero este One shoot sea de su agrado pese a la cursilería que abunda XD.**_

**He recibido de la vida el regalo más bello, mi familia, lo demás no tiene importancia**

**Ronda Nocturna**

-Haré otra ronda-me decido después de un rato de haber llegado a la guarida. Camino hasta la recámara de Splinter, se encuentra recostado abrazando su almohada como un bebé. Sonrio grabando esa escena en mis memorias.-Buenas noches.-Le digo aún sabiendo que el no me escucha saliendo del cuarto con cautela.

No entiendo por que lo hago, quizá la costumbre y quizá por que me deja más tranquilo para descansar, siempre he tenido ese gusanito que me insiste en revisar que todos estén durmiendo serenos.

De niño también lo hacía, por que a veces mis hermanos llegaban a tener pesadillas, entonces yo iba y les confortaba, en especial lo hacía con Mike y a veces Don, Raph rara vez dejaba que le acompañara, pero sabía que le hacía bien saberse que no estaba sólo.

Entro a otro cuarto, ahora era el de Don quien se encuentra tumbado en la cama, como si se hubiera quedado dormido en alguna actividad. No puedo evitar sonreir, a pesar de los años aún parecen niños pequeños. Ayudo a acomodarlo en la cama y le cubro con sus sábanas que tenía arremolinadas en la parte inferior de su lecho.

Miro su rostro y le noto los ojos hinchados y rojizos, obviamente aún le duele.

Salgo del cuarto y ahora es turno de Mike. También duerme, y al parecer también se quedó dormido mientras hacía algo, me acerco y noto que sus manos aun sostienen un libro. Me acerco más para ver que es y puedo visualizar varias fotos familiares, un Álbum.

Ayudo a Mike a acomodarse en su cama quitándole el album que estaba aferrado en las manos de mi hermano. Lo jalo y este se queja musitando mi nombre. Muevo mi cabeza negativamente mirando el álbum que le acababa de arrebatar.

Eran unas fotos de la navidad pasada, en una estaba Raph haciendo concursos de bebidas con Casey y en otra estaba Donatello arrojándole uvas a la cabeza de Mike

No puedo evitar reír con nostalgia, esos días eran buenos. Respiro hondo cuando veo una última fotografía donde estamos todos, en ella mis hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerme cuernos en la cabeza mientras yo reía como un bobo posando para la foto en medio de los tres.

Me había molestado cuando me dí cuenta, de hecho quería que tiraran esa foto, pero ahora que la veo de nuevo entiendo que es un tesoro invaluable.

Dejo el álbum en una silla que esta junto a la cama de Mike y salgo de la habitación, no sin antes notar que él también tenía los parpados hinchados.

Respiro hondo y ahora me encamino al sofá, esperando el regreso de Rapha.

-No debe tardar-me digo sentándome en el sofá, había sido una noche muy difícil.

Raphael había escapado de la guarida para enfrentarse con Karai. Me di cuenta cuando hacia mi acostumbrada ronda.

-En serio que la detesta, y más ahora tomando en cuenta la situación.

Entiendo que esté furioso.

Entiendo que quiera venganza.

Pero no es la manera, no así.

La ira lo domina tan fácilmente.

No entiendo como es que él jamás pudo controlar aquellos instintos asesinos, no entiendo por que tiene siempre que hacer ver las situaciones más difíciles de lo que son.

El perdón no se encuentra en su vocabulario….

Ni hablar…él es así, y no esperaría que fuera de otra manera.

Al menos ahora todo está bien, Raphael comprende que a pesar de todo no está sólo, entiende que no importa lo que pase, siempre contará con su familia, amigos….y conmigo.

A pesar que en el pasado me ha considerado una molesta sombra que le persigue a todas partes, a pesar de llegamos a pelear por trivialidades, a pesar de que me tachó de su espía personal, de ser el Splinter Junior, de que le calificara como el hijo favorito…yo siempre estuve ahí.

No lo hice por molestarle, no…yo siempre lo hice y lo sigo haciendo por que me preocupa, al igual que todos.

Hoy por ejemplo, tuve que seguirle por que de no haber sido así hubiera cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Sabía que tarde o temprano iría por ella, por eso le espiaba, por ello le seguía. Más que a Don y a Mike, aunque también me preocupan que decidan imitarle un día de estos.

Aún así sabía que él sería quien daría el primer paso, por ello fui tras él.

No tenía ningún plan, eso fue lo que más me preocupó. Como siempre decidió actuar instintivamente sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos.

No le importó dirigirse hasta el lugar donde Karai entrenaba a sus ninjas del Pie, donde el peligro es más prominente en esas áreas. Todos sabíamos donde era, pero por un pacto que había hecho con Karai jamás nos acercamos a esa zona. Además sabía que era muy peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros .

Raphael lo tenía muy presente, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era acabar con ella.

Por dios ¿Qué no piensa en nadie más que en si mismo?

¿Qué no sabe que es lo que menos que la familia necesita?

¿Qué no ha considerado el dolor que le causaría a Splinter si algo le hubiera pasado?

Obviamente no, sólo quería en ese momento venganza.

Dios, que cerca estuvo en meterse directamente a las fauces del lobo.

Tan sólo en pensarlo me da un terrible escalofrío en la nuca.

Fue por eso que tuve que hablarle antes de que cometiera cualquier barbaridad.

No me importó realmente si me gritara o se enojara de nuevo conmigo por inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.

Pero supuse que si había alguien en ese momento que le hiciera razonar ese alguien sería yo.

Nunca me escucha.

Jamás lo hizo.

Pero esta vez sabía que sería diferente, sabía que me escucharía atentamente, sabía que le consternaría mi sorpresiva presencia.

Sólo por eso le dije lo que tenía que decirle.

Así como me alegre que desistiera me dolió que se quebrara….jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que se abriera de esa manera conmigo…nunca pensé que fuera a abrir su corazón y alma de esa manera.

No pude evitar preguntarme si sería la primera vez que hacía eso con alguien.

Toda mi vida me había preguntado si habría algo de conciencia en él, y finalmente él mismo me dió la respuesta.

Pero por dios¡de que manera!

Todas sus emociones reprimidas explotaron.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, terminado por llorar en la tierra, la mandíbula le temblaba como si se le fuera a desprender, golpeaba el piso con sus puños varias veces sin importarle que estos comenzaran a sangrarles. Gritó como un loco aflorando todo el dolor que tenía en el.

Quería calmarlo, pero en esos momentos no se me ocurría como.

Estaba pasmado, me dolía mucho verlo así, ver a la gran tormenta convertida en un pequeña llovizna, tan delicada y frágil.

Lo miré pasivamente unos minutos, asegurándome que nadie le hubiera escuchado. Por suerte y al parecer así había sido. Estábamos en un terreno vacío y era casi media noche.

Raphael dejó de gritar para transformar sus sollozos en unos gemidos convulsionados.

Me hinqué a su altura y le abracé, rodeando mis brazos por todo su cuerpo como una manta.

…………………………………………………………………………….

-Vuelve a casa, y perdona-acerqué mi boca a su oído para que me escuchara más claramente- yo ya lo he hecho-le dije en un susurro.

-pero…ella…-apretó sus dientes como tratara de recuperar su fuerza

-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar

-Fue mi culpa…si yo hubiera estado ahí….

-Tu no eres culpable de nada.-pasé mi mano por su nuca como si acariciara a un cachorro-y tampoco ella…-Raph pareció que de un momento a otro iba a gritarme a explotar de nuevo en ira pero me le adelanté-…por que fue un accidente. Ella ya está cumpliendo su sentencia, se siente culpable por lo que pasó.

Después de estas palabras Raph pareció paralizarse.

-Ella me dijo lo mismo…pero no le creí…-sonrió lacónicamente

Ambos estuvimos en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que finalmente le dije-es hora de volver

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Me desperté de mis pensamientos cuando le escuché entrar a la guarida, iba a paso apresurado hacia el cuarto de Sensei. Lo seguí con la mirada y lo alcancé para ver lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Sensei!-Splinter se levantó de un brinco, realmente estaba profundamente dormido, después de todo llevaba días en no hacerlo.

-¿Hijo…?¿que pasa?

-¡Lo ví!¡Me habló!-Splinter le miró sin comprender, pronto Mike y Don se unieron para averiguar por que Raph estaba tan excitado

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Don un poco asustado, Raph tenía una cara demente y reía como tal.

-¡Leonardo, vi a Leonardo!-Tan sólo al escuchar mi nombre mis hermanos cambiaron sus expresiones confusas a unas de sorpresa. Splinter sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No sensei estaba despierto, estaba totalmente en mis cinco sentidos y….¡Maldición no me miren como si estuviera demente!¡Les digo que lo ví y me habló!

Splinter puso una mano en el hombro de Raphael asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Te creo hijo, supongo que todos lo hemos hecho en sueños. Leonardo siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros, y creo que jamás dejó de hacerlo. Por ello sigue cuidándonos, por ello sigue con nosotros.-Raphael relajó su rostro- de hecho hace apenas unos momentos vino a verme también.

Mike se llevó su mano a la boca con espanto y Don pareció perderse en un trance.

-¿Es…es verdad lo que dice Sensei?-preguntó Mike con lágrimas en los ojos-entonces realmente fue el quien ha dado las rondas en las noches…pensé que era mi imaginación…

Splinter asintió. Raphael sonrió más agudamente.

-Siempre lo ha hecho…como antes de…-apretó los labios. Nadie pareció querer terminar la oración.

Lo entiendo, aún para mí es difícil de aceptar que jamás podré estar con ellos como antes.

Que ya no podré entrenar, jugar, pelear, hablar con ellos con la libertad que tenía unas semanas atrás.

Un terrible y mortal accidente había tenido hacía semanas con Karai.

Con vergüenza y dolor Karai entregó mi cuerpo a mi familia, trató de explicar lo que había pasado, pero no logró hacerlo al completo, tampoco se lo permitieron.

Sentía mucha culpa y vergüenza. Y mi familia quedó destrozada desde entonces.

Por eso no podía irme, sabía que algo como esta noche pasaría tarde o temprano. Por eso tenía que cuidarlos.

Por eso debo quedarme con ellos.

Seguiré siendo la molesta sombra nocturna, seguiré viendo por ellos adoptando su dolor como si fuera mío, consolarles en las situaciones más difíciles, hacerlos sentir que no están sólos.

Mis rondas nocturnas apenas empiezan.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**La muerte no te separa de los seres queridos, ya que es el sueño más profundo y los sueños no tienen distancia.**

_**Nos vemos en otra historia, y ya saben, opinan XD**_

****

**_(pd. esta historia se hizo en un momento critico para eludir la tareaXD, espero no me arrepienta mañana buuu)_**


End file.
